nocwmuzeumfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Noc w muzeum 2
thumb|Noc w muzeum 2. Noc w muzeum 2 Fabuła Larry Daley, który niegdyś był nieudacznikiem, teraz ma swoją firmę – Daly Devices, która produkuje różne przedmioty domowego użytku takie jak: świecąca w ciemności latarka, niegubiący się breloczek do kluczy oraz wielka kość dla psa. Inspirował się on przy ich tworzeniu swoją byłą pracą strażnika nocnego w Muzeum Historii Naturalnej. Gdy wybiera się on do byłej pracy aby przypomnieć sobie tamte chwile dowiaduje się, że Muzeum będzie modernizowane, a część eksponatów zostanie wywieziona do Instytutu Smithsona w Waszyngtonie, a następnie będą one zastąpione interaktywnymi hologramami. Gdy Larry przychodzi w nocy znów do Muzeum dowiaduje się, że Teddy Roosevelt, Reksio, Dekster, Głowa z Wyspy Wielkanocnej oraz Faraon Ahkmenrah i jego tablica zostają. Oznacza to jednak, że reszta eksponatów już nigdy nie ożyje. Następnej nocy Larry dostaje telefon z Instytutu od Jedediaha, który mówi, że Dekster ukradł tablicę i teraz Kahmunrah, starszy brat Ahkmenrah, atakuje ich. Natychmiast postanawia jechać do Waszyngtonu i z pomocą syna Nicka odwiedza National Air and Space Museum, Narodową Galerię Sztuki i Smithsonian Institution Building w poszukiwaniu Archiwum Federalnego – największego muzeum świata, które ożyło. Jego plan polega na tym, że zabierze tablicę i z powrotem odniesie ją do Muzeum Historii Naturalnej. Na miejscu Larry wkrada się do Instytutu i znajduje tam nieruchomego Kahmunrah i jego wojska, które próbują zamknąć eksponaty w metalowym baraku. Zabiera tablicę Ahkmenrah, którą trzyma Dekster. Gdy tylko słońce zachodzi wszyscy znów stają się żywi. Oddziały wojsk atakują go, a Kahmunrah mówi, że ożywianie eksponatów muzealnych to tylko jedna z wielu zdolności tablicy. Z jej pomocą zamierza uwolnić Armię Podziemi i zapanować nad światem. Pod pretekstem pokazania potężnej broni jaką jest Kostka Rubika zaprowadził ich do wielkiej ośmiornicy. Larry zostaje uratowany przez George'a Armstronga Custera, który potem sam siebie ogłusza uderzając się w głowę. Następnie poznaje on Amelię Earhart – osobę najbardziej zainteresowaną tą przygodą i towarzyszeniu Larry'emu. Oboje przechodzą przez wystawę obrazów i z łatwością omijają zastawione na nich pułapki. Tymczasem Kahmunrah zbiera popleczników. Zatrudnia czarno-białego gangstera z 1930 roku – Ala Capone, rosyjskiego cara – Iwana Groźnego i francuskiego generała oraz cesarza – Napoleona Bonaparte. Zgłosili się do niego również Darth Vader z Gwiezdnych wojen i Oskar z Ulicy Sezamkowej lecz zostali odesłani. Mają mu pomóc w schwytaniu Larry'ego i Amelii w zamian za część podbitego świata. Custer jest uwięziony wraz z resztą eksponatów z Muzeum Historii Naturalnej i obmyśla plan ataku, który polega na tym, że on krzyknie "Atak!" a reszta ich zaatakuje. Tego planu nie akceptuje Sacajawea. Tymczasem Jedediah i Oktawian jako najmniejsi z grupy po cichu wymykają się z pułapki i zamierzają pomóc Larry'emu. Zostają oni złapani przez oddziały Ala Capone. Jedediah mówi do Oktawiana aby uciekał, gdy on będzie odwracał ich uwagę co kończy się wsadzeniem Jedediaha do klatki dla ptaków. Kahmunrah uważa go za słodkiego. Widząc to Oktawian ślubuje pójść po posiłki i uratować go. Larry i Amelia zostają schwytani i zaprowadzeni do Kahmunrah, który próbuje otworzyć Wrota Podziemi dzięki szyfrowi, który trzeba wcisnąć na tablicy. Okazuje się jednak, że kod został zmieniony. Mówi do Larry'ego, że ma czas do wschodu słońca na odkrycie właściwego szyfru, a żeby przyśpieszyć jego starania wsadza Jedediaha do klepsydry. Przesypujący piasek sprawia, że ma on coraz mniej powietrza. Larry i Amelia postanawiają skonsultować się z popiersiem Teddy'ego, który mówi że odpowiedź jest w samym sercu grobowca faraona. Następnie pytają o radę Myśliciela, który jednak nie udziela im odpowiedzi ponieważ rozprasza go rzeźba przepięknej Afrodyty. W końcu udają się spytać o rozwiązanie do National Air and Space Museum do figurek Alberta Einsteina, którzy mówią, że rozwiązaniem jest liczba Pi. Następnie oboje lecą Flayerem I do Pomnika Lincolna, a potem wracają do Instytutu. Po powrocie Larry przeciągał chwilę wyjawienia kodu aby Amelia mogła znaleźć pomoc. Jednak w tym momencie Capone, Napoleon i Iwan wracają z prawidłowym szyfrem po tym jak zastraszyli jedną z figurek Einsteina. Kahmunrah otwiera wrota i wypuszcza armię ptako-ludzi. Kiedy wydaje się, że Larry nie ma już wyjścia wielki pomnik Lincolna przychodzi z pomocą i zagania wszystkich ptako-ludzi z powrotem do podziemi. Z pomocą przychodzą wtedy eksponaty z Muzeum Historii Naturalnej z Custerem na czele i nowym planem. Kiedy Custer krzyknie "NIE zaatakujemy was" oni ich zaatakują. Bitwa toczy się teraz między oddziałami Capone, Napoleona i Iwana, a eksponatami z Muzeum. W wirze walki Oktawian ratuje z klepsydry Jedediaha i oboje atakują wrogów kując ich po stopach. W tym czasie Larry walcząc z Kahmunrah wpycha go do podziemi i zamyka wrota. Amielia leci z Larrym i innymi eksponatami z powrotem do Muzeum Historii Naturalnej, gdzie wita ich Teddy. Larry zapewnia go, że wszyscy tu pozostaną. Przed odlotem Amelii, Larry całuje ją na do widzenia. W końcu odlatuje pozostawiając go przed Muzeum. Jakiś czas później Larry sprzedał swoją firmę i zainwestował pieniądze w Muzeum. Jest ono otwierane późną nocą kiedy to eksponaty ożywają i mogą zabawiać gości. Oczywiście wszyscy ludzie myślą, że to hologramy, roboty lub ucharakteryzowani, zwykli ludzie. Teddy jest przewodnikiem, Dekster i Ahkmenrah opowiadają o tablicy i jej mocy, a Attyla opowiada niesamowite historie. Larry znów zatrudniony jako stróż nocny, spotyka pewnego razu kobietę, która z wyglądu jest podobna do Amelii. Film kończy się, gdy Larry pokazuje jej, gdzie jest hala miniatur. Wtedy Jedediah przelatuje przez ekran w małym samolocie. W czasie napisów widać jak Johny Motorola gmera przy telefonie Larry'ego, który zgubił na czarno-białym zdjęciu "V-J Day in Times Square". Naprawdę Motorola została założona w 1930 r. przez Paula Galvina i Josepha Galvina, a nazwa pochodzi od połączenia słów "Moto" i "Victrola"